


Ныне наши тени сплетены

by KisVani



Series: Скованные и связанные [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Fallout, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy tim, Family Bonding, Forced Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Power Imbalance, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Elements, Translation, by ghostwriterofthemachine, magical slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тим сел, оглядываясь. Он был в Бэтпещере, лежал на больничной койке, к его запястью был подключен кардиомонитор. Он-то и начал пищать громче. Он отметил пик, когда Тим поднял руки к лицу, ощупывая черты в отчаянье, которое сложно было бы объяснить.— Вот черт, ты проснулся, — подошедший Джейсон остановился рядом. — Я позову...— Зеркало, — хрипло потребовал Тим.Или: Тим и Дэмиен пытаются приспособиться. Получается не слишком хорошо.





	Ныне наши тени сплетены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Our Shadows Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820844) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 

Тим открыл глаза и сразу почувствовал: чего-то не хватает. Он сразу вспомнил, что случилось, не было даже мига незнания между сном и явью. Он чувствовал свое тело и слишком легким, и слишком тяжелым одновременно.  
Тим сел, оглядываясь. Он был в Бэтпещере, лежал на больничной койке, к его запястью был подключен кардиомонитор. Он-то и начал пищать громче. Он отметил пик, когда Тим поднял руки к лицу, ощупывая черты в отчаянье, которое сложно было бы объяснить.  
— Вот черт, ты проснулся, — подошедший Джейсон остановился рядом. — Я позову...  
— Зеркало, — хрипло потребовал Тим.  
Джейсон глянул на него с легким недоумением.  
— Что?  
— Принеси мне зеркало, Джейсон, — повторил Тим. — Пожалуйста.  
Его голос сорвался, в обычной ситуации он бы расстроился, но сейчас Тиму не хватало сил, чтобы о таком беспокоиться.  
— Ладно-ладно, секунду… — Джейсон снова исчез и вернулся меньше чем через минуту с небольшим зеркальцем.  
Тиму пришлось подключить весь самоконтроль, чтобы не выхватить его из рук Джейсона.  
Собственное лицо моргнуло Тиму из отражения. Уши вернулись к округлой форме, глаза очистились. Единственное, что поменялось, — структура волос. Они были тоньше обычного, похожими на пух одуванчика. Остальное же во внешности снова было таким, как до инъекции Ра’са.  
Не считая меток на запястьях, но Тим решил пока что на них не смотреть.  
— Как долго я был в отключке? — спросил он, убрав зеркало.  
Джейсон оперся на стену и скрестил руки.  
— День с небольшим. Ты до чертиков напугал Дика, Заменыш.  
«Ты и меня напугал», — осталось непроизнесенным.  
Тим кивнул.  
— Брюс в особняке?  
— Нет, все еще вместе с Лигой, вне Земли. Мы пытались с ним связаться, но...  
— Я рад, что у вас не вышло, — ответил Тим.  
Джейсон фыркнул, между ними проскользнуло странное взаимопонимание.  
_Ситуация_ была сложной, ее чудовищность пока что никто не решался озвучить, и ее было непросто осознать и без типичных для Брюса переживаний и нависаний над ними. Впрочем, где-то в глубине души все хотели, чтобы кто-то взрослый (_папа_) все исправил мановением руки.  
Вряд ли вышло бы, но некая детская надежда никуда не девается.  
— Джейсон? — Дик тоже подошел к ним, он был одет в спортивные штаны и слишком большое для него красное худи.  
Дэмиен шел по пятам за Диком.  
— Альфред приготовил обед, поднимайся и...  
Дик остановился, заметив, что Тим уже сидит. Дэмиен выглянул из-за него. Улыбка осветила усталое лицо Дика.  
— Тимми!  
Тим постарался улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Привет, Дик, — сказал он. — Здравствуйте, Хозяин.  
Тим в ужасе зажал рот ладонями. Сердце колотилось, по горлу поднялась тошнота. Он не собирался этого говорить. _Он пытался произнести другие слова._  
Дэмиен замер, глядя на Тима, как кролик на удава. Лицо Джейсона окаменело, он смотрел то на одного, то на второго, будто ждал, что кто-то взорвется. Лицо Дика побледнело.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, прижал ладони к глазам и надавил. — Ладно.

***

— Можно просто их разделить, — предложил Джейсон.  
Они вчетвером сидели или лежали на тренировочных матах в Пещере.  
— Заберешь демоненка с собой в Бладхейвен, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы со всем не разберемся.  
— Это не сработает, — тихо ответил Тим.  
Он сменил больничную рубашку на пару легких штанов и футболку с длинным рукавом. Она была ему велика на несколько размеров, и, наверное, ее взяли из вещей Брюса. Но Тима радовало, что рукава закрывают запястья.  
(Как он заметил, Дэмиен тоже выбрал футболку с длинными рукавами.)  
— Суть Связывания в том, чтобы для Существа было невозможно уйти, — объяснил он. — Если нас разделить, мне будет паршиво.  
Дик прикусил губу.  
— В каком смысле?  
Тим пожал плечами.  
— Боль? Тошнота? Я впаду в кому? Начнутся галлюцинации, как от токсина страха? — отвращение, которое не покидало лица Дика с того момента, как Тим очнулся, усилилось. Дэмиен заметно вздрогнул.  
— Забудьте, — сказал Джейсон.  
Тим потер глаза.  
— Нужно разобраться, как работает связь.  
— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? — огрызнулся Дэмиен.  
Он скрестил руки, избегая взглядов любого из троих.  
— Просто, — Тим поднялся, оттолкнулся от стены и дошел до центра сложенных матов. Он постарался сделать вид, что не замечает как его сердце колотится, словно барабан. — Мы проверим ее.  
Все уставились на него, а он взглянул на Дэмиена.  
— Хозяин, — сказал он, опять произнося это слово против своего желания. — Прикажите мне что-нибудь сделать.  
Дэмиен посмотрел на Тима почти беспомощно, а потом в изгибе его губ промелькнул намек на обычное недовольство.  
— Не зови меня хозяином, — едва слышным шепотом произнес Дэмиен.  
Тим начал говорить, потом остановился. Непреодолимое давление исчезло.  
— Хорошо… — медленно ответил он. — Хорошо, Дэмиен, не буду.  
Спустя час они выяснили некоторые правила.  
Если Дэмиен приказывал что-то, то Тим должен был подчиниться. Если Дэмиен _предлагал_ ему (говорил: «Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сел», а не: «Сядь, Дрейк»), принуждение было меньше, слова все равно скреблись под кожей Тима, вынуждая его делать сказанное. Но он мог сопротивляться.  
Дэмиен не мог приказать ничего невозможного ни в общем смысле («Взлети» или «Беги так же быстро, как Флэш»), ни в специфичном для Тима («Процитируй первый абзац “Государя” на языке оригинала» — привело к паузе, а потом Тим пробормотал, что не знает итальянского, но может процитировать в английском переводе).  
Джейсон поднял руку, стараясь скрыть тревогу за раздражением.  
— Скажите, если это тупой вопрос, но ты не можешь приказать ему не следовать твоим приказам?  
Все четверо переглянулись.  
— Дрейк, — сказал Дэмиен, — не выполняй моих приказов.  
Тим взглянул на него. Руны на запястьях чесались.  
Дэмиен помолчал, облизывая губы.  
— Ударь Тодда по лицу.  
Радовало то, что Джейсон хорошо, просто очень хорошо умел блокировать удары.  
Дик снова взялся за голову.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно…

***

Ночью Тима мучили кошмары, Ра’с преследовал его в каждом из них.  
Ему снилось, как его высокая фигура нависает над ним, снилось горячее дыхание у уха, как он, веселясь, шепчет:  
— На колени, Тимоти.  
И он беспомощно подчинялся.  
Он смотрел на смуглое угловатое лицо, в глубокие древние глаза и звал Ра’са хозяином.  
Тиму снилось, как его собственное лицо превращается в нечто неизвестное и чуждое, как бесчувственный фейри рвется наружу, а человечность съедается той самой неизвестной сывороткой, что проявила его Кровь.  
Ему снилось, как в его вынужденную подчиниться руку вложили меч, как он оказался перед Диком, уже падающим от боли. Дик посмотрел на него с особой мягкостью во взгляде после того, как слова «младший брат» сорвались с его губ.  
Снился отданный шепотом приказ: _убей._  
И руки Тима становились липкими от крови его родных.  
Он не мог пошевелиться среди окружающего его хаоса. Ра’с прижимался к нему со спины и проводил пугающими нежными пальцами по его рукам и бедрам. Тим чувствовал его дыхание на шее.  
А потом Ра’с превращался в Дэмиена, который крался мимо него, а когда они взглянули друг другу в глаза, шептал:  
_— Покинь Готэм и никогда не возвращайся._  
Тим подскочил посреди ночи, сердце его колотилось, глаза пекло, руны оттягивали запястья. Он знал, что не может по-настоящему их почувствовать. Они весили не больше татуировки. Но готов был поклясться, что ощущает пульсацию.  
Тим поднялся с кровати. Он сделал себе кофе, вытащил ноутбук и приготовился к долгим бессонным часам.  
Дэмиен, в нескольких комнатах от него, тоже проснулся и сел на кровати.

***

Всю следующую неделю они вчетвером связывались со всеми, кто мог иметь хоть какое-то отношение к магии, чтобы они взглянули на руны, выжженные на запястьях двух младших Робинов. Но все были сбиты с толку.  
Затанна казалась неприятно удивленной и расстроенной, она извиняющимся тоном объяснила, что не сталкивалась ни с чем, даже отдаленно похожим. Доктор Фэйт взглянул раз и беспомощно пробормотал что-то про «очень старую и очень забытую магию», а потом оставил их, не сказав больше ничего. Фейри-изгой, которая держала магазин цветов и порой уточняла легенды для Тима, взглянула на руны, дала Дэмиену пощечину и сбежала в слезах.  
Джон Константин единственный хоть чем-то помог, он внимательно изучал руны несколько минут, сфотографировал их на свой телефон, сделал пару заметок и заверил, что будет на связи.  
— Похоже, они так и останутся, — обманчиво-непринужденно сказал Тим, с возвращения он носил только вещи с длинными рукавами. — Во всяком случае, пока что.  
Дик был как на иголках.  
— Но мы же можем хоть что-то сделать...  
— Не можем, — перебил его Тим. — По крайней мере, сейчас. И у нас есть более важные причины для тревог.  
— Ты — _важный_, — отрезал Дик и сложил руки на груди. Казалось, что он вот-вот топнет ногой.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Тим, пусть мелкая, мерзкая мысль билась в его голове, повторяя: «Нет, не важен, ты низший, ты недостойный, ты существо, обязанное служить».  
Тим приложил всю силу воли, только бы заглушить эту мысль.  
— Я знаю, но важен не я один.  
Дэмиен, молчаливый, беспокойный и настороженный, выскользнул за дверь во время этого разговора. Он то и дело прижимал ладонь к щеке, словно все еще ощущал удар той фейри.

***

Игнорировать связь не получалось. Тиму бы этого хотелось, больше всего на свете, но Связывание тяготило, словно свинцовое одеяло.  
Дик весь извелся. Джейсон решил задержаться больше, чем на день, даже повесил свои вещи в шкаф в одной из комнат поместья. Дэмиен был молчаливее и мрачнее обычного. Он едва ли перекинулся с кем-то из них парой слов, даже с Диком, только кусал губы.  
Тим бы обратил на это внимание, не будь он настолько безнадежно уставшим.  
В понедельник Дэмиен пошел в школу. Спустя три часа в позвоночник Тима словно впились раскаленные добела иголки и провернулись. Пулевые ранения и те причиняли меньше боли. И он мог поклясться: смерть отца перенести было проще.  
Тим кричал так громко, что стекла поместья дрожали, а потом впал в кататоническое состояние и лежал не шевелясь на диване, пока Дэмиен не вернулся из школы. Пока его ладони не коснулись лица Тима, принося успокоение.  
По крайней мере, так говорили Тиму. Он сам ничего не помнил.  
Тим помнил то, что было после: инстинкт, который требовал упасть на колени и молить Хозяина о прощении, ластиться к его рукам и убеждать, что он будет стараться и Хозяину больше не придется добиваться от него послушания такой болью.  
Остаток дня Тим провел, запершись в комнате, закрыв жалюзи и натянув три слоя одежды с рукавами. Он пытался медитацией избавиться от этого ощущения.  
На следующий день Дэмиену Уэйну попросили дать академический отпуск в Готэмской академии, мотивируя это неприятными случаями мононуклеоза.  
Они жили в Готэме, значит, преступность никуда не делась, а если есть преступность, то им нужно было выходить в патруль. Патрули, как оказалось, проще всего было переделать. Дэмиен просто не выходил на связь, кроме самой острой необходимости. Чаще всего он патрулировал в компании Дика, а если не мог, то отмечался через прокси-сервер. На всякий случай.  
Впрочем, сейчас Дэмиен вовсе мало говорил.  
После одного из патрулей все четверо были в Бэтпещере, занятые обычными хлопотами. Дик проводил диагностику Бэтмобиля, Тим обновлял материалы дела, Джейсон чистил пистолеты, а Дэмиен проводил инвентаризацию.  
Дэмиен подсчитывал, сколько крюков у них осталось, и не обращал внимания на неприятную рану на плече, потому-то спор и начался.  
— Мелкий, — хрипло сказал Джейсон, еще не снявший маску. — Иди присядь, я отправлю к тебе Альфи, чтобы он помог с рукой.  
Дэмиен не стал отвлекаться от своего занятия.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, Тодд. Это едва ли царапина.  
— Значит, ты не будешь против, если ее осмотрят.  
Дэмиен все еще молчал. Он не пошел в сторону кушетки в Пещере, он даже не поднял взгляд.  
Джейсон сжал зубы.  
— И вообще, какого хрена ты творил, Дэмиен?  
— Что не так, Тодд?  
— Ты был беспечен, — Джейсон со стуком положил глок на стол. — Более чем беспечным, словно специально искал место, где засранцы смогут до тебя легко достать.  
Дэмиен опустил голову ниже, костяшки пальцев, которыми он цеплялся за стол, побелели.  
— Нам нужно обсудить самосохранение? Тебе пора поговорить с Диной? Я знаю, многое произошло, пацан, но ты не должен забывать о себе, к тому же мы знаем, как твои раны могут навредить...  
— Я бы больше думал о себе, — резко перебил его Дэмиен, — если бы мне не приходилось думать о твоей _некомпетентности_, Тодд!  
— _Некомпетентности_? — прищурился Джейсон. — Какого хрена ты несешь?  
Дэмиен усмехнулся.  
— Ты дерешься, как бродяга из подворотни, никакой утонченности, ты просто размахиваешь кулаками.  
— За собой следи, мелкий, у меня было вдвое больше учителей, чем у тебя.  
— И все они были невероятными тупицами и поделились своей глупостью с тобой!  
Джейсон подскочил так быстро, что его стул упал на пол. Он открыл рот, готовясь ответить, но Тим прервал его.  
— Вы можете помолчать? — вздохнул он. — Я пытаюсь справиться до рассвета, и шум, который вы устроили, не помогает.  
— Отъебись и сдохни, Тимми, — бросил Джейсон через плечо, смотрел он только на Дэмиена, целый месяц нарастающего напряжения искрил между ними. — Это наш с мелким разговор.  
— Да, Дрейк, очень тебя прошу, — Дэмиен тоже подскочил. — У Тодда со мной явные проблемы.  
— Нет, у меня проблемы _с твоей_ беспечностью!  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться!  
— Тебе двенадцать лет, никто не ждет, что ты сам о себе позаботишься, Дэми, мы все здесь...  
— Я не просил тебя…  
— Тим! — воскликнул Дик, его голос разнесся по пещере.  
Инструменты, которые он бросил, лязгнули о камень, и Дик бросился к Тиму.  
— Тим, Тимми, что ты делаешь, прекрати!  
Джейсон и Дэмиен обернулись.  
Тим смотрел в пространство, его глаза казались прозрачными, взгляд – расфокусированным, из него пропало нечто важное. Но вместе с тем Тим был невероятно спокоен. Недрогнувшей рукой он держал острый как бритва бэтаранг около уязвимой яремной вены.  
Дик схватил его, удерживал руки Тима, пытаясь заставить опустить бэтаранг. Тим едва пошевелился, придвигая его к шее. Дик просунул ладонь между его шеей и оружием, из пореза на коже потекла кровь, но главное — Тим не достал до своей вены, потому что и сейчас он пытался продолжить, двигаясь механически, словно и не живое существо.  
— Дэмиен! — крикнул Дик, вырывая Дэмиена из ступора, в котором он пытался осознать, что творится.  
Внезапно он понял.

_ — Отъебись и сдохни, Тимми.  
— Да, Дрейк, очень тебя прошу._

У Дэмиена к горлу подкатывала тошнота, но он подавил рвотный позыв и заставил себя говорить.  
— Дрейк, — сказал он полузадушенно. — Тимоти, прекрати.  
Бэтаранг упал на пол с приглушенным стуком. Тим упал на колени, его судорожные вдохи рвали горло. Дик опустился следом, его хватка стала объятиями, на лице не было ни кровинки.  
Долгую минуту было слышно только, как Тим отчаянно хватает воздух. Дик держал его, Джейсон замер, а Дэмиен медленно бледнел.  
Он покачнулся, всхлипнул, обернулся на каблуках и побежал.  
— Дэмиен, стой! — Джейсон собирался кинуться следом.  
— Нет, — сказал Тим.  
Дик и Джейсон взглянули на него, а он продолжил хрипло, но решительно:  
— Я сам пойду за ним.  
Дик открыл рот, собираясь спорить, но Тим сбросил его руки и тяжело поднялся на ноги.  
— Я сам, — повторил он и направился следом за Дэмиеном.  
Дик и Джейсон переглянулись с одинаково беспомощными выражениями на лицах.

***

Дэмиен забился в один из множества пустых платяных шкафов особняка, там Тим его и нашел. Факт, который немногие знали о Дэмиене Уэйне: в маленьких закрытых пространствах он всегда чувствовал себя защищеннее.  
Тим молча сел рядом с ним. Дэмиен упирался лицом в колени, его плечи подрагивали каждые пару секунд. Он слегка раскачивался вперед-назад.  
Дэмиен сейчас казался таким маленьким и расстроенным.  
Тим позволил тишине продлиться еще пару мгновений. Ее прервал Дэмиен.  
— Если я и убью тебя, Дрейк, — тихо сказал он, не поднимая лица, — то с честью. Я одолею в поединке. Мы сойдемся лицом к лицу при равных условиях.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Тим.  
— Я бы никогда не… не заставил тебя покончить с собой… — выдавил Дэмиен, словно ему больно было говорить. — В этом нет чести, в этом нет…  
— Дэмиен, — сказал Тим. — Дэмиен, я знаю.  
Он медленно поднял руку и положил ее на плечо Дэмиена.  
Его рукав приподнялся, и в темноте шкафа руны словно засветились сквозь черноту.  
Дэмиен поднял голову, увидел руны и расплакался.  
— К-как, — всхлипнул он. — Как ты можешь смотреть на меня? После того, что я сделал и того, что я могу с тобой сделать? Как ты можешь смотреть на меня или прикасаться ко мне, или…  
— Ты не виноват, — ответил Тим, слова прозвучали неожиданно громко в закрытом пространстве. — Господи, Дэмиен, я знаю, что ты не виноват. Ты этого не просил. Я тебя вынудил, мне нужно извиниться, черт, прости, что я втащил тебя в это всё. Ты такая же жертва, как и я.  
Всхлипы Дэмиена стали тише, но не прекратились. Он смотрел прямо, на полузакрытые дверцы шкафа, и дрожал. Потом Дэмиен заговорил тихо, словно разглашая тайну.  
— Я все время думаю, — он сглотнул и очень тихо продолжил: — Я все время думаю, что мой дед собирался с тобой сделать.  
Тим не ответил, потому что не мог придумать, что сказать. Легко было предполагать, ведь они оба видели эффект связывания, оба чувствовали зуд под кожей. Потребность в близости, в прикосновениях; давление под кожей Тима, требующее, чтобы он подчинился Дэмиену.  
Тим не знал, что говорить двенадцатилетке, который только что осознал, что его дед собирался насиловать его приемного брата, отняв у того свободу воли.  
— Я тоже, — голос Тима едва не дрогнул. — Но он меня не получил, так что шанса у него не было. Я в безопасности, Дэмиен. Ты меня спас.  
Дэмиен дотронулся до своего предплечья, где линии рун сбегали от локтя к кончику среднего пальца. Он сжал руку так, будто пытался выдавить их. Тим снова взглянул на руны, обвивающие его запястья.  
Ему бы хотелось сказать что-то обнадеживающее, но он не нашел слов. Он бы хотел заверить Дэмиена, что они разрушат связь, но не был уверен, возможно ли это. Он не мог сказать, что все будет хорошо, ведь не знал: будет ли.  
Дэмиен словно тисками сжал свою руку.  
— Дрейк, — сказал он, закрывая глаза, из которых опять потекли слезы. — Тимоти, я не хочу, чтобы ты был рабом.  
Нечто в душе Тима, едва державшееся целым, рассыпалось на множество мелких осколков. Он повернул Дэмиена так, чтобы тот сидел боком на его коленях, обвил его руками и притянул к себе. Дэмиен не стал вырываться. Он прижался лбом к груди Тима, около сердца.  
— А я не хочу, чтобы и ты был рабом, Дэмиен, — ответил Тим, чувствуя, как слезы жгут его собственные глаза. 


End file.
